


the third cerulean

by SachiMalff



Series: cerulean calla lilies [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Camping, Fluff, M/M, OffGun being sweet to each other, Romantic Fluff, beach date, couple trip, offgun - Freeform, quick getaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachiMalff/pseuds/SachiMalff
Summary: Off Jumpol takes his boyfriend of three years, Gun Atthaphan, to a quick getaway where they escape the busiest Bangkok to Pletchabun. There, they make memories by doing some normal things other couple usually do, such as camping, sky gazing, walking on the beach, and having a simple meal date. Once in a while, they want to live in their own love story. Just the two of them.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Series: cerulean calla lilies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003815
Kudos: 31





	the third cerulean

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so... um, this is the first part of a whole series. what the series is about, you could read it yourself in the series description. to sum it up for you, the series is about offgun having their vacation and date in different places (and maybe countries, too). i also make a thread consisted of photos just so you could imagine it better because honestly speaking, i'm bad at writing a longer narrative describing places. i will attach the links in the story, where you'll be directed to the thread, but if you want to look it up first, [here](https://twitter.com/weerayuted/status/1324759791865004032) is the thread.

Gun Atthaphan always dreams about exploring new cities with his boyfriend of three years, Off Jumpol. He dreams about sitting in a warm coffee shop with its nostalgic scent in the rural area, talking about anything with an attentive boyfriend in front of him, laughing at every little thing he said. He dreams about a quick getaway consists of going to beach to watch the early sunrise and ending up having a meal while savoring the sunset in a small city’s simple restaurant. He always wants to carve beautiful memories with Off, taking every picture and holding them dear inside his heart where his love remains so Off will live forever. So even if the happily ever after those Disney movies always offer to them does not really exist, Gun still knows how to be happy.

Because memories, for him, are the soul of every living thing.

“Are you sure you’ve packed everything you need?”

Gun Atthaphan smiles brightly at Tay Tawan who is now inspecting his bag with a worried expression on his face. Tay only wants to make sure that everything is all set because Gun’s been anticipating this short getaway for a while and Tay doesn’t want him to get upset over little thing such as not bringing something useful with him. Working as actors with busy schedule takes one thing away from them—the luxury of having free time.

“P’Tay, it’s just a quick vacation, and we’re not going far.”

Tay doesn’t seem convinced by that, but he lets it go in the end because Gun says that Off is coming in five minutes. Today Tay is coming over to Gun’s house because the latter asks him to, just so Tay can help him to pack his things. “Where are you two going?”

Gun throws his sunscreen into his bag and zips it before he sits down next to Tay Tawan. He shakes his head and looks at him sheepishly. “Papii won’t tell me.”

“Is it some sort of 'I-will-propose-to-him-when-we-are-having-our-nice-private-trip'?”

Gun’s face turns a bright red upon hearing such thought. He then slaps Tay’s upper arm and bulges his eyes cutely, making Tay laughs heartily. “D-Don’t say such an impossible thing!”

Tay Tawan grimaces in silence after being slapped by the shorter male and rubs his arm while displaying a sad face. “It’s not impossible, though. Don’t you want it?”

For one second, Tay feels bad for asking that because Gun’s expression turns sad and his smile doesn’t even reach his eyes. Tay knows that they both love each other, there’s no way in denying that, but something prevents Off from taking the risk with Gun, and although both of them don’t tell him what it is, he kinda gets a glitch on the matter. Maybe, just maybe, Off is still a bit scared. And Tay couldn’t blame him. But sometimes he wants him to just man up, really, because Gun has waited for way too long for them to be in this state.

But at the end of the day, Tay still knows his place and how to draw boundaries because he’s just a friend to both of them.

So when his question remains unanswered even after five minutes passes and Off are already there, he just lets it slide.

“We wish you could tag along, P’Tay.” Gun says jokingly when the three of them stand beside Off's car being parked in front of Gun's house.

“You’re the worst liar.”

Both Gun and Off laugh at that, and Tay just smiles and tells them to quickly drive off because the sun already sets and he doesn’t want them to waste their time here talking to him.

So they just nod at his just drive safely and Gun gives Tay a big hug and thanks him for coming over to help him pack things, in which Tay only laughs as a respond.

The clock stops at eleven o’clock when they finally leave Gun’s house, Tay following two minutes later after telling Pim, Gun’s younger sister, that he’s leaving too.

“Wanna play some songs?”

Gun nods enthusiastically at that, and Off laughs at the cheerful boyfriend before finally plays a song Gun loves so much.

The atmosphere today is warm and nice, almost as if they’re not in Bangkok but some countryside where the air is still clean and the weather makes you want to play outside nonstop. The road is almost full with cars and motorcycles but they manage to drive at the fast speed. Their car moves over the highway, and from the corner of his eyes Off can see Gun dancing along with the song playing. The sunlight shines through the window car, kissing Gun’s face gently and his whole face beams beautifully. He always thinks that Gun’s face is one of the wonders, it’s soft yet bold—as if the beauty itself is something he cannot comprehend. Gun has this enchanting beauty that would never decay with age, something softer than the touch of an angel but bolder than Bangkok’s blinding streetlights. It’s gentle and calming. It brings joy to the world—Off’s world, to be exact—and whenever he smiles he could feel that he has met someone worth loving.

Off’s life had once fallen apart because he didn’t know how to live any better, but after Gun comes into the picture with his patience and warmth, he starts to see the value of living and _being alive_. He starts to see Gun’s smile as something worth memorizing, and before he realizes that, his life casually falls into its own rightful place. His pace in life gets into rhythm with Gun’s and before he notices that, he’s already rotating around Gun’s whole universe.

“Papii, where are we going?”

Off knows nothing about places but Gun’s warm hands and his safe embrace, and nothing ever comes second after them. He has other alternatives, though, and he has vowed to himself that starting today, he will take Gun to places where they could create memories together.

“Let’s go to Pletchabun,” Off answers softly. He turns left where he sees a T-junction section and they’re led to another highway.

Gun has heard about Pletchabun before, but he knows nothing about the said place. So he only nods, offering his brightest smile to Off when the latter looks at him lovingly. He trusts Off completely, so he doesn’t even question the elder’s choice.

Their ride goes smoothly, and Off doesn’t miss the chance to give his petite boyfriend some chaste—stolen—kisses in the redlights. Off won’t stop looking at Gun’s gorgeous face that causes him to almost miss the red if not because of some people behind them honking their cars impatiently, and Gun just laughs cheekily upon Off’s upset face.

It takes them more than three hours to get to Pletchabun, and Gun has fallen asleep twice during their ride. It's almost 02.20 pm when they finally arrive at the Pletchabun, and Gun stares outside with his widened eyes as he has never been to Pletchabun before.

"Papii, where are we going to, actually?"

Off flashes a smile but his eyes remain on the road in front of him, where a huge gate welcomes them, signaling them that they've arrived at the place Off wants to take Gun to.

"We're going to go camping here."

Gun snaps his head and looks at Off with a disbelieved look. "You didn't tell me that we're going to go camping! Do you even bring a tent? What about lotion? Clothes? Socks?"

Off laughs at the way Gun mumbles about how unprepared they are, knowing that Gun is someone that couldn't go sleep in an unfamiliar place without being well-prepared.

"Don't worry, Gun. I've handled all of that already."

"How?"

Off steals a glance at Gun and chuckles when he notices that Gun doesn't really believe his words. "It's not really a campsite where we build our own tent and go wilding in the nature, if that worries you so much. I've prepared everything. We're here to get a nice getaway, not to be boy scouts."

Gun still stares at Off with a questioned look but he remains silent through their ride, until five minutes later they have finally arrived at a wide field where many cars are parked already, and some people are seen carrying some big bags in their backs.

Off and Gun comes out of their car, walking towards the only house in the middle of the wide field where some people form an orderly queue in front of the front porch.

"That," Off points at the front porch where there is a middle-sized table and some people arranging those big bags Gun saw earlier, "is where we'll get our things."

"What things? Our tent?"

Off shakes his head while reaching out to hold Gun's right hand and take some steps forward when the queue in front of him subsides. "Things I have ordered earlier, something like extra blankets because I know you cannot sleep in a cold place. The tent has already been set, and we'll go there once I pick these things up."

"How do you know about this place?"

"I've always wanted to go here."

"But why now?"

Off looks at Gun who also looks at him in a complete confusion. He smiles warmly at his tiny boyfriend, wondering if he could ever get enough of his presence.

"Because it's you I've always wanted to come here with."

Gun's lips form a cat-smile which Off always finds endearing.

It only takes them ten minutes to get their things, some necessities like extra blankets and bolsters as he has told Gun earlier, a folding table and some equipment Gun doesn't know the name of.

As Off said earlier, they need to walk to arrive at the campsite where their tent has been built for them as he requested to. They need to walk approximately one kilometer to their tent, but Gun doesn't mind as they can walk while sightseeing. The surrounding is nice, with a beautiful view of trees and hills decorated by the wild flowers vibrating with a clean air and warm sunlight. There's something liberating in this place, something that Gun could feel a sense of freedom and serenity. He inhales the fresh air, closing his eyes while still holding Off's hand tightly. The latter, though, could only smile when he sees the petite guy beside him looks so calm and happy. It's all he asks for, really.

[The tent](https://twitter.com/weerayuted/status/1324759851122057216) is enough for two people to sleep, more than enough even because it looks too big for them. The tan colored tent is all set up, with some blankets, bolsters, pillows, medium-sized bed and some cute plants in its pots filling up the empty space inside the tent. Gun's eyes are sparkling upon seeing the tent, as if he never sees one. As far as Off knows, Gun never has a chance to go camping so it's such a new experience for him.

"This is quite big."

Off puts the bag he got from the main house earlier and steps inside the tent, following Gun who already walks around inside the tent, eyeing every corner of it with widened eyes. He makes comment on basically anything, too amazed that this place exists without his knowledge and Off lets a big laugh at that.

"Here." Off takes Gun's wrist and makes him stand in front of the tent door, facing the nature in front of them as they're now at the crest where they could see the nature more clearly. "Let's go see sunrise here tomorrow morning."

"This is... beautiful."

Off takes a good look at Gun's facial expression, and in his heart he disagrees with what his boyfriend just said because for him, beautiful only leads to him. But when Gun looks at him to ask for a confirmation, Off nods anyway, and brings him to his embrace when he hears Gun mutters a soft thank you under his breathe.

Isn't it Off who should thank him for existing and coming to his life, though?

"Would you like to walk around the hill nearby before having lunch?"

Gun's enthralled with the idea, so he only nods excitedly.

If the tent looks big and luxurious, [the hill](https://twitter.com/weerayuted/status/1324759880364748805) nearby looks like a nature you could only see in those Switzerland-related advertisements. The green grass brings a fresh image to their eyes and here are real flowers with bloomed petals with its fresh and lively colors, just like a paint coming into life. The sultry breeze accompanies them while they walk around, feeling the fresh air in their lungs. Off asks if Gun wants to take his shoes off, in which Gun complies and Off holds their shoes by himself. They can feel the soft and fresh grass beneath their feet and Off could see Gun's smile from ear to ear.

"Let's go to place like this once in a while and walk barefoot." Off sways their intertwined hand, wishing that they could do this often as he knows Gun loves this kind of intimacy where there's only them and the nature.

"It feels nice," Gun says while looking at the grass beneath his feet before looking at Off whose gaze is directed at the hill in front of them. "Thank you for this, Papii."

Off smiles while looking at Gun, but later on he directs his gaze back at the green scenery in front of them. The sunrays fall as a golden blanket upon the grass, and the summer breeze dances along with the wild plants in their surroundings, singing a nature song they rarely experience. The trees are standing high with pride, and the branches are moving slowly with the wind blowing lazily. The birds are resting upon them, making it grimy in a beautiful manner. The only solitude they want to be with is here, with nothing but the Mother Nature consisted of green grass and flowers sprouting up in a amazing discord of the colors with their entwined hand, walking barefoot so they could feel the earth beneath them.

Off wonders how, with all of this beautiful and serene scenery, the only beautiful thing he wants to be drown in is Gun's soft expression and sparkling eyes.

Later at noon, Off and Gun decide to eat in [a nearby cafe](https://twitter.com/weerayuted/status/1324759902422626304) the owner of the camp field suggests them to. It's a modern cafe dominated in white color, something like a portrayal of elegance in the middle of a wild nature. They have tables outdoor, meddling with the nature as they also have some big pine trees and green grass. Off and Gun decide to sit at one of the tables outdoor near the big tree, still barefoot, and they decide to order some foods as they haven't eaten anything since morning. The homely smell of pine drifted in the air lingering gently like a charm, and Gun takes a long, deep breathe while closing his eyes—trying to savor the moment of silence since there aren't many people there.

"Do you like it? Us being here, I mean."

Gun opens his eyes upon hearing the question, and he flashes the most blinding smile Off has ever seen. "I love it."

And it is enough for Off.

Ten minutes later their ordered foods arrives, and they begin savoring their meal immediately as they're already hungry since they walk too much today.

They come back to their tent right after they finish their (late) lunch, and it's already 6 pm when they finally could take a rest inside the tent. Both of them lie in the bed, talking about how Gun would come back here someday and he'd definitely ask Off to come with him, in which Off easily complies. When Off sees Gun wakes up and sits while massaging his legs, the Adulkittiporn man immediately sits in front of him, offering to massage him instead.

Gun really likes to be pampered and babied like this. He always likes it when Off shows he cares through his little gestures like massaging him or bringing his bag for him. It's nothing big, and some people easily overlook it because it's not as grand as that kind of love surprise those Hollywood couples always do, but Off's way of telling Gun he cares and loves the small man is endearing. Gun's love language is acts of service, and Off can easily adapt and give him that.

Time has passed quickly when they're in a good mood, and they don't even notice that it's night already when a campsite staff drops by to deliver some toast and two cups of hot chocolate Off orders earlier.

"Why are you ordering that, Papii?"

Off tilts his head to the left, signaling that they should go outside but Gun doesn't understand that, so he says to him instead. "Let's go sky gazing outside."

Gun follows Off stepping out of the tent while bringing their snacks and drinks with him. Gun doesn't notice earlier how the tents here are quite faraway from each other, and how amazing the decoration outside is. They install the decorative lights in circular around each tent, theirs included, and to their left, there's a small space where they put a brown, medium-sized carpet along with some pillows. Not too far from the carpet, though, they also put two small lanterns to give them enough lighting if they want to lay on the carpet outside.

Off already sits down comfortably on the carpet where Gun is still struck admiring how gorgeous the decoration is, and he quickly follows the older, sitting right beside him. Off also already set the folding table he gets from the campsite earlier when they first arrive here to place their snacks and drinks. He puts is aside just so they could lie down comfortably later on.

"Look!"

Off turns around to see Gun pointing at the sky with a mesmerizing stare. Above, the sky is like a black colored blanket—a swirl galaxy of brilliant sparkling stars. Off unconsciously smiles upon seeing that, so he immediately organizes the pillows for them so they could stare at the sky comfortably.

"Lie down here, Gun. Your neck will hurt if you keep staring at the sky like that."

Gun smiles cheekily and obliges to do what Off tells him to. They lie next to each other, almost no space between them, and when Off opens his arm to hug Gun's figure in their position, Gun easily rests his head in his strong arm where he feels safe.

"When we go sky gazing like this, it seems like the time slows down and everything is in slow-paced," Gun says, eyes still staring at the sky above. "It's calming."

"It's good to have an escape from the busy world," Off says in a whisper.

Gun nods at that, and when he sees the sparkling stars in the east, he continues his rambling. "I wonder if many people notice how pretty the night sky is today. It's dark up there but something about it feels calming and terrific at once. I don't know how to put it into words, though, but it feels like when you look at those stars, they look back at you and see right through your eyes into your soul. It feels like they know you're alone, and they want to savor the solitude with you."

Sometimes Off is amazed at how Gun is good with expressing what he's thinking, and how beautiful his words are even though sometimes they come in jumbled sentences.

"I think the night sky is so much like you, though." Off begins to speak, and even when Gun tilts his head to look at him, he doesn't move his gaze from the sky above them. "It's majestic and brave but it also looks soft and serene. Its tranquility brings an unprecedented joy to many, and its grandeur makes you braver and bolder to live. Just like what you always do..."

Off then shifts his gaze to Gun who now looks at him like he's touched by his words. His eyes become softer as if he's telling him how he loves hearing those words coming from his own lips.

"...to me."

Off seals his words with a soft kiss, something innocent-like and he could feel that Gun is smiling in their kiss.

They continue to sky gazing, not minding what time it is now because they feel like they have forever to stay there.

"I wonder if God is in His best mood when He creates this universe we live in. I mean, look at those stars. Don't they look like God has sprinkled them so sugar-sweet upon the night sky and make them live there just to be a sole reminder of how even the tiniest hope exists? Like... even if there's a complete, never-ending darkness there's still a flicker of hope?"

Off wonders if Gun could read his mind because he also thinks of the stars and how they also reminds him of Gun—something tiny but powerfully giving him a hope to continue living.

"If we were to be born again as different creatures, Gun, let's be stars. Let's be stars and meet each other somewhere. Even though there are always stars in every direction, let's fly into the mega universe above, and let us collide with each other like what we're having now. Let's explore the Milky Way together and shine the unfathomable darkness just to let people that we could shine brighter when we're together. And when our time to shine is overdue, let's die as fallen stars where people place hopes after hopes upon us."

"Because that's what our lives consist of, right, Papii? Hopes after hopes."

Gun knows.

Off realizes that Gun knows what he's been trying to tell him. Off realizes that Gun understands the deeper meaning of his words. Gun knows that Off is trying to tell him that he loves him so much he wants to spend his life with him, and even if he looks like he's scared to ask him to be a part of his future, Off still wants Gun to cling onto the hope that they'll share a future together.

Gun knows. Gun knows that Off asks him to wait. Wait a little more. Wait like people usually wait for the day to pass by so they could go see the stars that they put their tiniest hopes on.

"You're right."

"You'll be my star, I'll be yours, and we'll collide in the encroaching darkness."

"I love you so much, Gun. I love you so much."

"I know." Gun smiles and he brings Off into a deep kiss. Seconds after, they let go of the kiss and Gun stares at Off's black irises lovingly like they're his stars in this lost, busy world. Under stars so brilliant they drew the eyes heaven bound, their eyes speak a love language of promises and hopes only them could articulate. "And I love you too. More than you could ever fathom."

When it's past midnight, they go back inside the tent and Gun immediately falls asleep once he puts his head in Off's chest where he could hear his heart beating becomes the lullaby.

"Gun, wake up."

Gun shifts in his sleep, still not wanting to wake up because he still feels sleepy but when Off begins kissing his face lightly, he giggles and opens his eyes in an instant. His blurry eyes wander to Off's handsome face, and when the latter points his finger to the scenery outside through the tent door, he follows his finger and finds the most surreal sight he could ever witness.

"Good morning, my love."

The radiant gold illuminating the hills below them greets his eyes as if it's trying to ignite the perfect flame. The sunrise is nothing but the warmest hues of gold and white, something that brings a gentle touch after a wild night full of raw emotion. It's calling the sky to wake up and caress it with its soft touch of new beginning. The new day is painted with the monochromatic sunrise, where the dew is still staying and the grass is still breathing fine. It almost looks surreal, how the sunrise is here with them as if they welcome them back and comfort them, trying to promise them a good day. They savor the moment in awe, thanking nature's silent way of greeting and crave the memory in their minds.

At that moment, Gun realizes that he wants to spend the rest of his lifetime admiring how the sun rises and then how it sets with Off Jumpol. Only Off Jumpol.

Since they have no particular plan to do today, Off offers to take Gun to the beach nearby, approximately ten minutes’ drive from their campsite and Gun has never been this delighted with the idea of going to the beach.

So right after they finish taking a bath in the toilets reserved only for the people camping there and grab some meals for light breakfast, they're heading up for the beach Off has earlier told Gun about.

It's still six in the morning when they're ready to go, and when the clock strikes six past ten, they finally reach [the beach](https://twitter.com/weerayuted/status/1324759927181598727) and they immediately park their car nearby and walk towards the beach.

"Let's go barefoot again," Gun decides when they see that they're surrounded by white sand, and Off laughs at the idea. It seems like the younger likes walking barefoot so much it's so amusing to see, honestly.

But Off nods at the idea, anyway, taking off their shoes and leaving them in their cars, walking towards the beach barefoot. Their hands are interwoven, and Off sways it slowly while humming along to whatever songs Gun sing. The air is so nice they never get enough of it, always praising how they want to go to this place again someday. Beneath them, the white sand tickle their feet, sending a warm feeling of nature to their body and they play with the sand, trying to paint some silly patterns to which they both try to guess what they are.

Gun lets go of Off's hand only to play the 'let's draw a pattern with our own feet' by bringing his feet to dance around the white sand, trying to draw some curvy lines and shapes.

"Guess what it's is."

Off inspects the pattern in a serious expression, thinking hard while Gun smiles funnily upon watching how the older could get so serious when it comes to something Gun does. Off thinks the pattern his lover draws looks like something like a globe, because it's in a round shape and there's some curvy lines like the shapes of islands and countries, so he chooses to answer that. "Is that a... globe?"

Gun shakes his head while his smile is still dancing prettily in his face. Off furrows his eyebrows but later on Gun quickly says, "It's you. My world."

Off could never get enough of Gun's cheesy line sometimes, so when he couldn't even laugh or blush anymore because of it, he opts to bring Gun to his arms and give the younger a soft kiss in his lips.

"And you're my whole goddamn universe," Off adds.

They continue walking around, basking in the sunlight and bury their feet in the white sand. Sometimes when they get tired of playing around, they opt to sit on the sand, maintaining safe distance from the coastline because they don’t want to get wet yet, and Gun rests his head on Off’s shoulder as they stare at the cerulean sea in front of them.

“I always like the blue color,” Gun suddenly opens a conversation when they finally sit down. “It gives a calming vibe.”

“You always look good in blue, too,” Off adds, resting his head on top of Gun’s where it comfortably resides in his shoulder. “It brings the best out of you.”

Gun laughs upon hearing the compliment. “Stop making it all about me, Papii.”

“Well, duh, I can’t. My world rotates around you, remember?”

“But on all seriousness, though, the sea is my favorite place in the nature. I mean... have you ever wondered how mysterious it is? Human couldn’t dive deeper and they haven’t explored the ocean enough to discover its creatures. Sometimes I’m terrified of the sea, but some other times I feel like I’m drawn to it.”

Off smiles upon Gun’s words, feeling amazed at how the younger could think about such things because usually Gun never takes any sign of interest in things like this. Maybe, this getaway is a new way to discover another side of Gun he never thinks he has, though.

“Look at the horizon.” Off points his finger and Gun follows the direction in which he can see a clear line where the sky meets the ocean. They have different kind of blue but they’re the same kind of calming color that brings Gun’s heart to beat in symphony. “Sometimes I wonder if we should call it fate instead of the horizon.”

“Hmm? And why is that?”

“It’s such a great imagery how the sky could meet the ocean, don’t you think? Just like you and me—we’re meeting halfway where everything seems impossible but we’re colliding anyway. Just like the stars. Just like the horizon bringing the sky and the ocean to meet.”

Gun nods at the thought of Off referring their fate as the horizon. It’s quite romantic and—magical.

“Sometimes I think of you as the ocean, too,” Gun answers in a whisper only Off could hear. “You were so mysterious and I was so scared to dive deeper into you, I was unsure of the thought of me knowing you better because you always had this unbreakable wall around you. It’s as if you never allowed anyone to explore you—just like what the ocean intends to do. It’s like I looked like I should sacrifice myself just to know who you are.”

“But you dive in, anyway.”

Indeed. “But I dive in, anyway.”

“Why?” Off never thinks that Gun ever thinks of him as the undiscovered ocean he was so afraid of knowing. “Why did you dive into me?”

Gun shakes his head, unsure of what to say. Some seconds pass in silence, and they could only hear the sound of the waves crashing with the coastline and sweep those shells and sand crabs away. But when Off is about to utter another word, though, Gun finally speaks.

“Maybe because I realize that you’re worth it. Maybe because even if I was so scared of diving in, I knew that you would never really let me drown.”

Off smiles, and his eyes becomes teary upon hearing how Gun once was so persistent. He never gives up on him. He never does. Not even once.

“And finally we’re here, right? We become the horizon of our own different worlds. When the cheerful sky meets the mysterious ocean,” Gun states, snuggling into Off’s neck trying to find some warmth there. He closes his eyes, letting the sound of the waves fighting the noisy wind fills his ears. “We meet each other halfway.”

“I was so afraid of your consistency in trying to make me open up to you. You’re so fearless and never give up. You never surrender. You look like you’re ready to break the walls I’ve tried to build years after years. It terrifies me, you know?”

Gun chuckles when he remembers the old days when Off acted so cold towards him and never gave him a chance to try to know him better. It exhausted him, but he knew he wouldn’t stop. “I know.”

“You scared the shit outta me. But we’re here, anyway. Our fate really does collide and we become each other’s safe place. Before I realize that, you come into my life like a brave thief and successfully rule it. Ah, no, now you’re not a thief but my whole world. My universe, even. You’re the center of anything and I’m rotating around you.”

“I never knew I’m that powerful.”

“You’re indeed a powerful human being. And remember the thing you said earlier about the sky meeting the ocean? I think I understand that too. It’s amazing how we come to this state, don’t you think? Now you’re bravely diving deeper into my soul and I always fly unto you whenever you’re around. You’re not afraid of drowning and I’m freely flying—knowing that I would never let you drown, and I’m sure you’ll never let me go astray. And for us to meet at this point, I think I should never stop thanking you—for never giving up on me.”

Gun lifts his head and sits in a straight position so he could face Off. When their eyes meet, the world around them vanish into thin air as if nothing else really matters. Off feels like he could cry whenever Gun looks at him in his eyes with such a lovingly stare, as if Off becomes Gun’s another soul. At that moment, though, Off realizes that he could never trade Gun with anything else. He would do anything to make sure that Gun will always become a part of his life now and in the future.

“And I would never stop thanking you enough for opening up to me.” Gun’s hand softly reaches Off’s head, caressing the back of it and his lips form another sweet smile that makes Off melts. In a second, Gun brings Off’s face closer to his, and they savor the moment in a sweet kiss that the sky and the ocean bear witness to, a language of silent promise they share to the horizon where two different worlds collide.

They break the kiss not so long after that, and both of them giggle because they kind of don’t want it to stop there but they’re still on the beach so they should behave. Off gets up immediately, offering Gun his hand while saying, “Let me carry you on my back.”

Gun jumps into Off’s back in a matter of seconds, and they head back to their car just like that, saying a finale goodbye to the sky, the ocean, and the horizon of fate behind them.

After going to the beach, they spend their day by having quick lunch and get a bonding time with other people who are also there to camp. They even get closer to a couple from Philipine—both are the same age as Off, a woman named Aya and her husband Jamie. They’re both cat-lovers, and they say they will go to walk around the village nearby to find some stray cats to feed. Gun looks like he wants to tag along but he knows that he’s kinda tired from all the walk so Aya and Jamie give him some cat foods if Gun ever finds some stray cats on their way back to their tent.

Luckily, though, while walking back towards their tent, Off and Gun find some stray cats—and kitten too—and Gun happily gives them food he earlier gets from Aya and Jamie. He’s delighted to see those cats and kittens eat the foods in his hand, once in a while lifting his gaze to meet Off’s who’s as happy as him to witness such a moment.

It’s almost two in the noon when they finally arrive at their tent, and Off tells Gun to have a quick nap because he knows for sure that Gun is a bit tired from all those activites and chattering with strangers they just met earlier. Gun easily complies, lying on the bed and hugging the bolster until he falls asleep a minute after that. Off smiles upon seeing Gun’s sleeping peacefully before finally gets up and gets out of the tent, bringing his phone with him and making a call to the staff of this campsite.

Gun thinks he has fallen asleep for three or four hours, but it turns out he just falls asleep for half an hour. When the clock strikes at three past fourty, Gun wakes up to find his boyfriend staring at him with an amused look.

“Mm... what?”

“Nothing,” Off answers quickly but his smile betrays his words, to which Gun asks him again. “It’s nothing, really. I just find it cute how you could be so beautiful even when you wake up.”

Gun smiles, trying to regain his consciousness because he still feels a little sleepy and drowsy. But when his stomach churns in agony, he makes a sad face and looks at Off with an adorable pout. “I’m hungry.”

“I’ve booked a restaurant nearby. Let’s go change our clothes and go there.”

“Eh? Why should we change our clothes? Is it a fancy dining?”

Off makes a serious expression like he’s thinking of something. “Um... no? Just change your clothes to something more—appropriate.”

Gun sends him a death glare as if he tries to tell him that his attire now is just more than fine and appropriate, but when Off laughs and gets out of the tent, the younger one couldn’t even complain and does as what Off tells him to.

It’s almost four when Off finally could get Gun out of his lazy state where he changes his mind and thinks that he wants to sleep instead of eating. Although he’s pouting when Off drags him to their car, Gun doesn’t say anything.

“Can we just grab some burgers and go back to our tent? I need my sleep back.”

“No.”

“You’re so mean to your cute boyfriend.”

“Wow, what a new information to me!”

Gun huffs his cheeks in annoyance. “I hate you.”

“I love you too,” Off answers, laughing when Gun sends him another annoyed look that he finds cute more than frightening.

Gun is tired.

He’s tired of Off surprising him with these kind of things.

Earlier it was unprompted camp, and then some sky gazing, followed by going to beach, and now it’s this meal date in [a restaurant](https://twitter.com/weerayuted/status/1324759949025533953) with retro vibe he always wants to go to. There are many restaurants like this in Bangkok but Gun could never go to one because of his busy schedule and they’re always fully booked because the interior and foods are just so superb and quite famous too. And—it’s different, really. It’s not a fancy dining, no, but it has an elegance that makes Gun stare in awe. The exterior is dominated with wood and brown color, and the same goes with the interior. What makes him jaws drop in an instant is that this place has a different place to eat located in the second floor, where the customers can face the nature. Off leads Gun to the second floor immediately where Gun could see it with his own eyes how they could witness such greatness of the nature with naked eyes. It’s just... hills. Green everywhere as long as his eyes wander. It’s calming and so serene he could fall asleep just by being there.

He doesn’t even realize that Off has led him to a table in the middle of the whole floor and they now sit at the wooden chair, Gun facing his handsome boyfriend who smiles at him proudly.

“You like it?”

“How could you plan these secret surprises without me knowing it?”

Off laughs at that remark. “It’s not a surprise, though. It’s just a... meal date?”

“No. This place is amazing. Look at what kind of scenery we get! Look! It’s so beautiful I cannot get enough of it. And why are we the only people here? Is it some kind of rare place where people don’t know it exists?”

Off shakes his head, and he looks at Gun with a warm gaze. “I’ve booked it just for us.”

“W-what?”

Off nods twice, feeling amused by how Gun reacts now. It’s nothing for him to plan this little getaway, and he never thought Gun could enjoy it this much. “I know you like this kind of solitude so I better book a whole floor for us, eh?”

“You’re impossible.”

“You’re welcome,” Off winks at him, and then Gun’s gaze shifts back to the nature in front of them. Raw and honest.

It’s the combination of nature and its serenity that makes Gun in awe. It’s the fact that Off did all of these things just to surprise him. It’s always the fact that his man could do spectacular things that make him happy. And he’d always be thankful for that.

They spend ten minutes in silence, tuning in with the solitude and beautiful nature before a waiter comes to their table and ask them what they’ll be having. Gun stares at Off long enough for the latter to understand what Gun’s trying to say with his eyes, and with a chuckle, the Adulkittiporn guy orders Gun’s favorite foods.

“We’ll have two of these,” he says, pointing at the picture of Spinach Pesto Chicken Pasta Bake and Jasmine Tea. Gun always likes to eat pasta, and this is his favorite so they’ll just order it, then. “And you can bring that thing later.”

The waiter excuses himself after writing down their order, and after he’s out of their sight, Gun shifts his gaze to look at his boyfriend in confusion. “What thing, Papii? Did you order some deserts?”

Off just smiles sweetly at that. "No."

Gun just nods at that, letting it aside because he’s just too lazy to ask another question when his mind is occupied with the nature in front of him.

“You really like nature,” Off starts another conversation, in which Gun shifts his gaze again to meet Off’s tender eyes.

“I’m just too amazed by the fact that you did this.” Gun indeed loves nature, but he has to admit that what touches him more is that Off does this for them. “It’s the best short vacation I’ve ever had.”

“Let’s do something like this more often.”

Gun’s smile widens. “Coming back here?”

When Off shakes his head, though, Gun drops his smile and a small pout appears, making Off laughs at his childish (but adorable) behavior. “Let’s go somewhere else.”

“But I like it here.”

Off’s right hand reaches out to touch Gun’s left one, holding it gently on the table while a small smile reappears on his handsome face, making Gun turns red in an instant. “Let’s wander together and make memories, not just here, but somewhere else so we’ll have plenty stories to tell to our children someday.”

Gun’s heart skips some beats when Off says the words ‘our children’, and his cheeks turn red in a second while his mind wanders to the future where he could picture them together with little Guns and Offs running in their shared living rooms. Gun does know that it’s a silly idea because both of them are males and there’s no way they could get pregnant and have their own children, but adoption is always an option so... is it too much if he wants to hope for that, too? A future with Off and maybe, just maybe, some children they want to take care of?

But then again, Gun isn’t really sure if Off really means what he just said because they haven’t really thought about their future together. It’s not like Gun doesn’t want to talk about it or never think about it, but it’s because he doesn’t want to force of to take their relationship further when he hasn’t even ready for one yet. Gun just doesn’t want to rush things with Off.

With those thought running through his mind, Gun couldn’t even produce a word to utter so he just opts to grip Off’s hand tighter, signaling him that he likes the idea of them traveling together.

Five minutes later, when they’re both giggling at the silly, weird jokes Off throws at Gun, the waiter comes with their meals, serving them with a professional before leaving them alone.

It’s a good evening where they could witness with their own eyes how the sun is starting to go to sleep, yawning away and hiding herself from them slowly yet carefully. The golden light is starting to illuminate the hills below them, and all they could see is the monochromatic colors, something akin to being so unabashedly beautiful. The sky above them turns into three different colors—rich hued of pink, purple, and yellow. Sometimes Gun wonders if they’re ever tired of being so magnificent with those glowing collison of colors.

They eat in silence, but sometimes Gun utters some words that describe how tasteful his pasta is, and he makes a mental note to plan the same getaway for them just like what Off does now. In ten minutes, they’ve emptied their plates and wipes clean their mouths, smiling from ear to ear because it’s been a while since they could really devour a delicious meal like this without being intruded by other busy, sudden schedule as actors.

When Gun is busy admiring the sunset in front of them, the waiter comes again, now making Gun jump in surprise until he asks Off, “I thought you didn’t order any desert?”

Off, smiling mysteriously, doesn’t look at Gun and keeps the latter wondering. Just when the waiter puts a plate being covered by a cloche, Off thanks the waiter before he walks away from them with a sweet smile, wishing them a good day (to which Gun thinks it’s weird how he’s just said it now).

“Papii, did you order a cake?”

Off doesn’t answer, instead he just opens the cloche and lets Gun’s eyes land onto something behind that. It’s a flower. A blue lily.

Gun Atthaphan looks at his boyfriend with a solid shocked expression written on his face. “Is that—a calla lily?”

Off Jumpol smiles warmly at him.

“Do you remember the day when you gave me a calla lily?” Off asks Gun whose eyes still linger on the flower in the plate. “It was when you said you liked me.”

The silence is comfortable enough, but Gun thinks his heart races rapidly when his mind comes back to the day when he was the one who held the flower and gave it to Off, five years ago. It was a painful memory, so he doesn’t want to know what to feel and what to react.

“You gave me the same exact flower, remember? A cerulean calla lily. Just a flower, and you said it right in front of my face that you liked me.”

“Papii, I don’t—”

“But I just walked away from you after receiving it, right, Gun?”

Gun’s eyes start to get teary, but he hides it well by blinking rapidly shortly after.

“After five steps, then, I just threw it away in a dustbin.”

“And I picked the flower from the dustbin,” Gun says with difficulty, trying not to choke because his tears now make it hard for him to say a word.

Off nods at that, and his right hand now holds the flower while his eyes shift from Gun’s face to the lily, eyeing it carefully even though there’s a tint of sadness in his eyes.

“I picked it up again and took it home with me. I took care of it well, but deep down I didn’t know if I took care of the flower or I took care of my broken heart more.”

Off’ mind comes back to that day when he despises himself more than he thinks he could. His eyes looks upon Gun’s teary but angelic ones, and he feels a bit bad because he just makes him get all teary again, but—

“Two years after that, I came to you. Did you remember that?”

Gun’s rubbing his nose, sniffling silently. “You gave the same flower to me.”

“A cerulean calla lily. For Gun Atthaphan.”

Gun finally lifts his head and looks at Off in the eyes, and all of his past hurtful memories are gone when he sees the man he loves, loves him back in such a miracle way only God could decipher. They’ve come this far, haven’t they?

Off’s eyes get blurry when he sees the man he loves so fucking much just smiles at him lovingly like they never have a painful past.

“This flower,” Off lifts the flower in his hand just so Gun could see the blue petals better. “This flower is the third flower in our story together. And even though the first one got blue and bruised—literally and figuratively—I’m gonna make sure the second, third, and the remaining cerulean calla lilies I’ll give to you in the future only brings a beautiful smile on your face.”

Gun laughs at that, and Off’s heart suddenly leaps.

“There’s no guarantee our road will get easier but as long as you’re here with me, I’m gonna make sure it’s a road worth walking on. Would you want to share your future with me?”

There’s no ring. No proposal. No asking for a marriage.

But Gun thinks it’s beyond that. It’s beyond that, because Off isn’t selfishly asking him something they haven’t even talked about, but instead he asks Gun the future where it’s only them.

Gun Atthaphan once thought that a ring is what he hopes from Off Jumpol to prove to the world that they’re really worthy of loving each other. He thinks that they’re ready for marriage and he wants to have it, too.

But now, in front of a beautiful cerulean calla lily being handed to him by the only man he loves, he doesn’t even want the ring.

He wants the future, too. Something Off Jumpol offers to him just now.

Gun Atthaphan smiles, ever so widely between his happy tears, knowing that he has everything he wants to have now—a shared future with the one he loves ever so greatly; Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn.

So he holds the lily, gently because he doesn’t want it to get bruise like the first one in their story, and he’ll take it home with him after this. And he will take care of it carefully after this.

And he will nurture it because the flower has to witness another flower in their way, as the story of their evergreen love will continue to grow—as long as they’re still breathing.

**—[FIN.]—**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know Pletchabun or Khao Kho myself as I've never been there, so I'm so sorry if I make some mistake in gathering some facts regarding the places, but I've tried my best here.  
> It's a long fanfiction, and maybe some of you find the ending is a whack because there is no proposal there haha but believe me, I'm keeping that for another part of this series. So for now, the third cerulean it is.


End file.
